Mr. Skibumpers
Mr. Skibumpers is an antagonist the show SuperMansion. He has only appeared in the Christmas episode War on Christmas. He was voiced by Jim Parsons, who is best known for playing Sheldon Cooper. History Mr. Skibumpers mentions he comes from a alternate universe which he found boring so he caused chaos until he was finally banished to our universe as a wooden doll with the only chance of being free if a mortal put his hat on his doll body in return for a wish. At some unknown point he tricked a hero into putting his hat on his body which ended up with several heroes fighting a giant rooster due to tricking said hero into wishing for a larger penis. Eventually Titanium Rex tricked Mr. Skibumpers into taking off his hat while they were out at the beach claiming there was bird shit on it which once removed turned Mr. Skibumpers back into a doll. Years later he tricks Cooch into putting his hat on in return for making Santa Clause real. After doing so Mr. Skibumpers shows himself and introduces himself in the form of a song. As the others try to get rid of Santa (whom went insane and was attacking innocents) Mr. Skibumpers mocks Rex for trying to remove his hat saying he'll never remove it only for Rex to point out in the past he tricked Mr. Skibumpers much to his annoyance. As the heroes are able to bring Santa back to sanity Rex asks for help to defeat Mr. Skibumpers before he can cause any more problems to which Santa obliges by giving Rex a female doll to use against the evil trickster. Mr. Skibumpers suddenly sees the female doll in his presence which claims to be a gift from Santa and that she heard he was a gentleman. To this response Mr. Skibumpers takes off his hat in an attempt to look like a gentleman only to realize too late that he's been tricked and curses Rex. As the episode comes to a close Mr. Skibumpers can be heard giving a monologue on how this wasn't a traditional Christmas story and that once he gets free again he will kill the heroes and the others. Personality Mr. Skibumpers is overall a trickster who enjoys causing misery and chaos wherever he goes merely for what he sees as a good laugh while also gleefully admitting that no matter how many people beg him to stop he never will. He also seems to enjoy singing and rhyming as he is often shown doing such. Mr. Skibumpers also is shown to be somewhat of a pervert as he asks Titanium Rex where the adult channels are so he can see a naked woman as he claims to of not seen one in about a thousand years. Powers Mr. Skibumpers is shown to be godlike by mortal standards as he is able to warp reality however he wishes and his sole weakness being if his hat is removed he'll be turned into a wooden doll but that only can happen if he allows it. It is shown his able to create life and give them great supernatural abilities of their own and based on how he claims to be thousands of years old if not even older it it safe to say he is an immortal. Videos "SuperMansion War On Christmas" – Jim Parsons as Mr. Skibumpers – Skibambo No. 5 – Clip – Crackle Trivia *As with most the characters in the show he seems to be a parody and given the design and personality its clear it's of Mister Mxyzptlk. Category:Comedy Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Trickster Category:Genies Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sadists Category:Perverts Category:Homicidal Category:Self-Aware